Reunited
by CrazyLittleGermanMiss
Summary: was supposed to be a fluffy little fic about Lelouch's and Rolo's reunion in Heaven. If I add more chapters, this will become a crack fic! (If you want chess with Jesus ask for more)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well this little fic was inspired by a cute chibi picture I found in which Nunnally, 'Zero', and (I think) Kallen (or was it Jeremiah? Or was it someone else?) , were looking up at the sky sadly… Meanwhile AngelRolo is attacking AngelLelouch with hugs...**

**I'll eventually find the pic and make it the cover, but till then that's the best description I have.**

**So… I just thought I'd write a cute little fluffy story about their reunion. I honestly think it's more dark than anything. Although it's kinda cute. My first Code Geass fic!**

**~For Rolo~**

**Enjoy!**

The crowd was silent. Everyone stared in disbelief as 'Zero' pierced the Demon King through the heart. Kallen was in shock, Rivalz in complete disbelief. Even after all he'd done, they still felt an attachment to him. It was hard to believe that this evil creature could be the friend they had been on the student council with. No. Lelouch would always be Lelouch. They would never be able to truly except that this was him.

When his limp, dying body fell next to Nunnally, everyone in the audience felt their heart twist in agony as the poor girl screamed with despair. Everyone could see her pain as her brother used his last breaths to tell her goodbye. No one wanted to love Lelouch anymore, but Nunnally was a sweet innocent girl. Surely she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to have her brother's blood staining her dress. Scarring her mind. The memories of this day would keep her awake at night. Surely she didn't deserve this….

**Meanwhile in heaven…**

Everything felt light. The pain was gone. Suddenly he felt as if he were floating. He looked at his feet. Clouds. He was walking on clouds. He looked up and to his right. A happy choir of angel children was singing. To his left he could see a large golden gate rising in the distance. The air had a bright, sparkly feel to it. Suddenly he felt arms hugging him tightly round the waist from behind.

"NIII-SAAN!" Lelouch grabbed at the hands around his waist and turned around to see his little 'brother'.

"Rolo… what are you doing… here?" The younger boy cocked his head as if to say '…where else would I be?' He then smiled and hugged his big brother again. He then pulled away as if terrified suddenly.

"Wait," he said, "You're here…You shouldn't be here… I saved you…Why are you here…I-"

"Rolo," Lelouch said, gently cutting the younger off, "It's all right. This was my choice."

"You committed suicide? But that's just…that's just…"

"I didn't commit suicide, Rolo. Well, I guess I did in a way, but it was for a purpose."

"A purpose? What purpose?"

"To make the world a better place. I almost gave up when the Black Knights turned on me, but your saving me gave me the strength to carry my plan through to the finish." He paused for a moment and thought.

"Shouldn't you know this? I thought people in heaven kept watch over their loved ones on earth." Rolo made a wide gesture towards the ground.

"Do _you _see any people?"

"Well," said the older, "I always imagined they had little monitors in their bedroom or something."

"The monitors in our bedrooms only get local channels."

"Oh. So… there's nothing to do here?" Rolo thought for a second.

"There's stuff to do, just not all of it, or very much of it for that matter is fun. You'll like the chess tournaments though."

"Chess tournaments?" inquired lelouch, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, they do one every year apparently. The winner gets to face Jesus."

"Chess….with Jesus?"

"Apparently. I don't know much about it. I'm kinda new here." Lelouch nodded in response.

_Chess with Jesus…_ he thought as Rolo led him off towards the village area.

_To be continued….?_  
**So yeah... I was bored. Please don't hate me. I have some ideas for more chapters if you like this. Chapters including orange boy, pogo sticks, and yes, chess with Jesus.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So…chapter two…**

**I can't promise it won't fail…**

**This may offend you if you are Christian…that or you'll find it incredibly amusing. I MEAN NO OFFENSE!**

**Sorry it took so long…**

A whole six months had passed since the demise of the Demon King. The people were happy now, led by their leader Zero, and the Empress Nunnally. Zero had insisted that if this peaceful world were to work, someone kind and gentle like her would have to rule Britannia, seeing as how it was the largest and most threatening of all the nations.

The world had reached a new height in stability. Having coming together as one to try and stand against Emperor Lelouch, they no longer fought against each other, but instead used funds to help feed the poor and make medical advances. It was Christmas Eve. Life was really shaping up to be great. For most people anyways…

**20 years previous….**

The snow fell all around the boy, landing in his hair, in his eyes and on his nose. The cold stung his cheeks and his nose was red. He was happy though. His father was actually going to be home for Christmas this year. He hoped he would get something cool.

**Present day in heaven**

Lelouch smiled confidently at his little brother. Of course he had gotten first place in the chess tournament (Rolo came in close too; being an assassin required strategy) and today was the day he would be facing Jesus! He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he got beat….

**Back to the random snow kid….(who just so happens to not be that random because he's actually Jeremiah)**

Little Jeremiah sat down in his living room awaiting the arrival of his father. He held a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He took a sip, letting the hot liquid warm him from the inside out. A sudden noise at the door made him set his cup down. The door opened revealing a familiar face.

"Daddy!" said the little boy as he greeted his father with a hug.

**Lelouch**

Lelouch now sat across from The Lord himself, a chess board between them. He was black, as usual, Jesus was white, and so he made the first move. Jesus picked up a pawn, and moved it forward a couple of spaces. Lelouch smirked to himself. _This is too easy…._

**Jerry**

Jeremiah played outside with his two younger cousins, Toddy and Matthew. They were his mother's sister's kids, so they came from an average family. The three were called inside; it was time for presents. Toddy was handed a long box. He opened it excitedly. He smiled excitedly, lifting a pogo stick into the air. Jeremiah was a little jealous; he'd always wanted a pogo stick himself. His father handed him a gift. Definitely too small to be a pogo stick.

"Oh thanks daddy!" he said trying to sound excited (and he was, just disappointed because he knew it couldn't be what he wanted most)

He opened it up slowly to find…a book. Hey it's better than socks….

**Lelouch**

Jesus had his pieces all over the board in a very odd manner. Lelouch knew he shouldn't let his guard down yet, as he moved his rook forward a few spaces. He knew how he could turn it around still, and as long as there was hope for the Lord, he would keep focused. _And he's never been beaten before….?_

**Orange-kun: Present day**

It was Christmas day, and Jeremiah hoped that his present to Nunnally had made it in time. He had selected about twenty off his finest oranges and sent them to her. He was alone this Christmas, but he didn't really mind.

**Lulu **

Lelouch moved his knight into position.

"Check mate," he said, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips. Jesus picked up his king (his last remaining piece) and proceeded to knock down Lelouch's with it.

"I WIN!" Jesus yelled triumphantly, giant smile on his face.

"…..But….that's against the rules….you can't do that!"

"OH YEAH!? Well, GUESS WHAT! I'M FUCKING GOD! YOUR RULES DON'T APPLY TO ME!"

"I'm pretty sure they do. Otherwise you're a cheater. Cheaters are liars. I thought God didn't lie."

"I lied about that. EVERYONE lies. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You are a LIAR!"

"…..yeah…?"

"GO TO HELL!"

At that, Lelouch promptly went.

**Jeremiah a few days later**

Jeremiah heard a knock on his door early that morning. He went to see who it was. A UPS guy in his teens was standing there looking at his orange wind chime with oranges on it.

"Oh," he said noticing Jeremiah was there, "are you a Mister…..Gottwald?"

"I am"

"This came in for you." Jeremiah thanked the man and took the package. There was a little note on the front. 'Sorry it's late' it said.

Jeremiah opened the long thinish box slowly. He was greeted by the most lovely sight.

"An orange pogo-stick…?"

**SO YAY HAPPY ENDING!**

**Maybe I could do Hell from Lulus Point of view. It would be kind of funny, I think. Lulu's day in exile…**

**So what do you think of this chapter? Review? Please?**


End file.
